


If There's a Rainy Day

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky/Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love Song Written for Starsky by Hutch<br/>I see Hutch sitting on the beach with his guitar. He is strumming chords, creating a beautiful tune to the rhythm of the waves. He is thinking of his love, and begins to sing, making up the words as he continues to play. He is unaware that Starsky has come out to the beach and is standing behind him, listening, with tears in his eyes because of the beauty he is seeing and hearing.<br/>OR... is Hutch unaware?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If There's a Rainy Day

It seems like I have loved you forever.  
Since we met so many years ago  
I have felt so close to you  
Closer than anyone I have known.  
We have saved each other’s lives so many times  
Me and thee against the world.  
You have been my rock, my north star  
My moon and sun and each blue sky day.  
But if there’s a rainy day  
We can face it together  
No matter how strong the storm  
As long as I have you, we can make it through.  
We’ve had storms, we’ve had dark skies,  
But always, you have been there for me,  
As I have been there for you.  
So, if there’s a rainy day,  
I will grab an umbrella  
And I will shelter you always and forever  
Under its encompassing love.  
If there’s a rainy day  
I will be your sun  
I will be your love  
I will be your world.  
As you are mine.


End file.
